A Real Dream
by SorrowMystery
Summary: Tacy is just a normal teenage girl, she goes to school, she has friends...But wait, she ends up finding the Autobots. Now with nothing but her imagination, Tacy needs to solve the mystery of how her life got upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Good-marrow my readers, tis' I Kitstarr you're cat themed Cybertronian. I have lost inspiration to pretty much all my fanfictions, and this idea has been with me for three days or more. So to help me with my other stories I am writing this one whenever I am bored or whenever it comes to mind. This is just a spare fanfiction that I am writing and hope you will enjoy reading it. I will tell you now I won't be updating this fanfiction all that quickly and ya'll may have to wait. But to tell you now, this is like a lot of fanfictions, with a fan entering the TFP universe, but it is my version.**

**I do hope everyone enjoys the chapter.**

**~Chapter 1: Vacation Surprise~**

Tacy stabbed each headphone into her ear after plugging it into her phone, before tapping the album on her phone and played the first song. She then began the journey home, mouthing the words near perfectly to the song that played into her ears. This of course was a normal ritual when walking home from school, only instead of a mind full of blank thoughts she couldn't stop thinking about a small handful of things.

_So many fights happened at lunch, _Tacy remembered. _Why? And how did that kid bleed so much from his mouth? Did he lose his teeth?_

Of course, Tacy hadn't been there when the fight happened, she had heard of it from her teacher. But that wasn't what had her mind full though, fights happened all the time at her school. Just not so out of the security guards veiws.

Nope, what was on her mind was why three of her movies were gone and all four of her action figures were gone as well. All Transformers, both movies and the action figures. Tacy still was in a horrible mood of those closely prized possesions of hers had been gone when she woke up that morning. She nawed on the head phone cord as she stopped lip syncing to the music and pondered.

First her home made Transformers earrings disappear the day before, now the rest of her stuff is gone. The girl spat out the cord before she riped the plastic on the metal wires inside and got shocked.

It just makes no sense. Her drawings of Soundwave and Arcee were still in her possesion-actually those Transformers Prime cartoon drawings were in her backpack. She twirled a strand of her long dark blonde hair around one finger. _At least, _she thought. _I still have my drawings, and the digital art of other peoples' pictures of them downloaded on my phone._

That soothed her worried fangirl heart to where when Tacy turned the corner she was able to softly sing along to the next song playing. Though Tacy ended up choking on her own breath when a shiny semi-glowing small shard of blue gem came to view from under a bush at the beginning of the forest that was part of the park. Tacy coughed a few times and jogged up the slope to the bush, when she reached it she crouched down and snatched it up with a shakey hand.

"Is this...?" Tacy said, her voice fading.

It looked like the-it looked like the energon in the cartoon. The knowledge of finding it there in reality made her shake, both in fear and excitement. Tacy jerked upward back to her feet at the sudden realization.

"We're going to Nevada." she squeaked. "To the city that the Autobots' base is right out of just a few miles away."

She shoved the energon chip into her pocket with her phone and headphones and broke into a run, a run as if her life depended on it. The sun was shining in the sky, butterflies were fluttering around, and clouds had just covered up her now half freaked out half hyper mood with scared dought.

...

That evening in their car, ready to drive for the entire night to Nevada Tacy had her hair in a tight ponytail and her skateboard right on top of all the luggage so she may be able to snatch it first and find what she is looking for. Tacy hugged her pillow to her torso as she curled up in a tight ball and fell onto her side asleep, an hour after the drive began.

...

A tap was soon felt on her shoulder, she ignored it though as a figment of her already wild imagination getting wilder. It was only a few seconds later though when it came again only harder this time and some voice coming in the distance along with it. Tacy groaned but did not awake.

"WAKE UP!"

Tacy shrieked, flailing her arms in terror and completely spilling out of the car and onto her butt on a hard concrete driveway. The stinging from the landing made the girl whine once in and then look up to see who had given her this annoying sting. Though what she saw, made her mind freeze to sluggish slowness at what it was-or who it was. The person was a teenage girl, same age as Tacy herself, only was japanese with black pigtails with flames of pink on the tips.

Her eyes were hazel like Tacy's, and the two had nearly equally average peach skin, only Tacy was paler. "Hi I'm Miko." the girl said to Tacy.

"Uh..."

"My host parents and their siblings, you're parents, told me to wake you up while they carried the luggage in." Miko replied cheerfully.

"Thanks for waking me?" Tacy said.

Miko laughed. "You're funny, hey wanna see my room? You'll be staying with me. We'll be able to play rock music with each other. Start a band. Oh! Maby I can even show you...wait, never mind, I can show you drawings."

"What were you going to say before?" Tacy asked, though she already knew.

Miko was quiet for many seconds then, "Uh...I forgot" and shrugged.

Tacy narrowed her eyes but did not push her, she got up and with Miko's help in carrying her backpack and pillow they walked inside. Instead of stopping in the entry way, they went up the stairs to Miko's room, where all of Tacy's things had been taken-from her suitcase to her skateboard.

"Welcome to my room." Miko announced.

**A/N:**

**Hello again. I am asking for reviews now, right here, at the end of the chapter. So nobody forgets. Please tell me what you thought and if I messed anything up. I will try to make the first update soon even if this is just a spare fanfic. So until next time,...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Hurray! Already have more reviews than chapters and it is only chapter two now. I am so glad ya'll not only like reading my other TFP fanfic and this one as well. Okay so I don't technically have much to say, considering I have the urge to draw. So I will just say quickly thanks;**

_**Sailor Shinzo**_

_**TransFanFreak101**_

_**JazzGirl221**_

**...for reviewing last chapter. Oh and also yes, Tacy is staying with Miko. Won't that be fun?**

**~Chapter 2: SURPRISE~**

The rest of that day faded into night quickly and even as Tacy curled up under a white blanket on a blow up matress, she just could not sleep even with her tired limbs and mind. Tacy stared at the door with some sort of hard core rock band poster with her back to Miko who slept snoring softly on her own bed. The room was dark, it had an already familiar person in it with her, and she was in a certain state in another universe.

Nothing wrong. Nothing.

Tacy's hands curled into tight fists on the edge of the blanket. Actually, Tacy thought. Everything is wrong here.

Energon was found back in her town, and her Transformers stuff disappeared, making the pictures and movie's music on her phone confusing. Miko existed. The Autobots and Decepticons obviously exist by the looks of this. It was all imagination and dreams come true, with a nightmare here and there to boot!

"Okay don't be afraid." Tacy said to herself in a whisper.

She looked over at her jacket that she had curled up on her skateboard, and remembered the energon chipping rammed into her pocket right next to her phone. In the morning, she would show Miko to see what her reaction would be. Tacy rolled over and looked over at the mentioned person, Miko still lay sprawled on her bed with her arm dangling off the side of her bed and her head turned to the side. Yes. Tacy would show Miko some randomly found energon, see her reaction.

...

When morning came and Tacy awoke from her light sleep, she was the first in the house to wake up, considering it was four in the morning. Tacy though did not try to go back to sleep liked and try to sleep in until maby noon like everyone else in that house. So instead Tacy grabbed the first outfit in her suitcase before retreating quietly to the bathroom.

"Okay, Tacy it looks like it's time to act like a crazy person and demand answers for this dream of yours." Tacy said to her reflection in the mirror.

She quickly slipped on the black skinny jeans and the hot pink shirt, a spider with a heart on it was on the middle of the shirt with a silver web in the bottom corner. This made the shirt a 'halloween' shirt, that she wears a lot. She brushed her hair real quick to put it in a semi tight semi loose pony tail then quietly padded back to Miko's bedroom to put her pajamas up in her suitcase. All though, because of the time Tacy just grabbed her sketch pad from her backpack and a pencil and sat down on the flatable matress to draw while she waited for the sun to at least come up.

...

It wasn't until ten thirty in the morning when Miko actually woke up and when she saw Tacy up, dressed, and drawing without looking even the slightest bit tired she had a questioning look on her face. Miko hopped off her bed and skipped over to Tacy in curiosity.

"Why are you wide awake already?" Miko asked, looking down at the sketch book in Tacy's lap.

Tacy shrugged. "I've been up since four this morning, I'm drawing now while I wait for everyone to come back to the living."

"What are you drawing?" Miko asked, crouching down.

A smile curled Tacy's lips but instead of showing either her face or the drawing she looked down and covered the page with her own pillow. It wasn't like she didn't want Miko to see it, it was that she wanted to make sure Miko actually wanted to see it and would not just look and say cool and walk away in boredom like her own family. Nope, Tacy made sure to draw something that would surely not just get Miko's attention but also the Autobots.

"Hey! I wanted to see it." Miko said, sounding more energetc than when she had just woken up.

"You'll think I'm crazy if you see it," Tacy fake whined. "I drew something I've seen before, and since I've drawn something like it before and been called crazy I will not show this one at all."

Miko frowned then perked up. "I won't say a single word when I see it then."

"You sure?" Tacy asked looking up at Miko's face from her own eye lashes.

"Yeah" Miko nodded.

Tacy smiled and quikly sat up straight then pulled off the pillow she had been drawing. It was a drawing of Soundwave, a headshot picture without actual shading. While at the top Soundwave's name was written in Cybertronian. "Drew and wrote it all fromm my memory." Tacy said.

Miko blinked. "Uhhhhh..."

"The being is from a different planet and I beleive he's from a team called Decepticons." Tacy said innocently.

"Cool!" Miko chirped. "Mind if I show my friends."

"Not at all, as long as you tell them Tacy Broune your new friend drew it." Tacy replied.

She nodded.

...

When Bulkhead entered the base Miko jumped out so quickly she dropped her guitar on the ground. Miko ignored it and jogged up to her friends who had just entered base as well only moments ago.

"You guys won't beleive this!" Miko announced loudly, hopping up and down.

Bulkhead transformed. "We won't beleive what?"

"This girl is visiting my house, and she drew one of the Decepticons!" Miko announced. "And even said it was a Decepticon herself."

"Woah, woah there Miko slow down. What?" Bulkhead said.

Jack nodded. "What do you mean?"

Arcee and Bumblebee as well as Ratchet listened intently and watched Miko, Miko pulled the crinkled paper out of her pocket and unfolded it. Miko looked down at the picture to make sure she hadn't grabbed the wrong one while leaving then handed it to Jack. Jack looked at it and gasped.

"It looks like the same Decepticon at that place in Texas," Jack said.

Raf jumped to get a better look at it, when Jack handed it to him he nodded. "Yeah it does." he said.

"Yeah and she was all like, 'It was something I drew, the being is something from a different planet and some team called the Decepticons.' " Miko said using a goofy layed back calm voice.

"She actually said that!" Jack and Arcee both ask in sync.

Miko nodded.

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Mind telling me what you thought of it?**


End file.
